


Cut it With Lovage

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slight UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Salazar gets a little distracted when Rowena is near.





	Cut it With Lovage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 25 prompt: pre-relationship
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/4M3AobX.jpg)

"Have you had time to analyse the ingredients error in the practice recipes yet?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked as walked into the Potions Laboratory where Salazar Slytherin had three potions brewing side-by-side.

He looked up at her entrance and offered her a small smile before answering her question. "I have. I'm running the trials now." She stepped closer and glanced inside the first of the three cauldrons.

"Seems the poison in the moonseed is too strong for the base," she said. She tilted her head as she studied the colour of the other two potions. "Perhaps if we cut it with lovage?"

"Only if we want a side effect of confusion and quickly moving bowels," he said, snorting.

She smirked and picked up the stirring rod, giving the middle cauldron a single anticlockwise spiralling stir. "But with the powdered starthistle..."

"Oh, yes, I can see how that would avoid the worst of the symptoms." He let his eyes linger on her fingers as she set the stirring rod back down on the tabletop and then moved his gaze up her arm to spy quickly at her bosom. She took a quick intake of breath and her bosom heaved and his gaze darted up to her eyes.

"Do you expect the brewing trial to last much longer, Salazar?" she asked. She wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue and Salazar's attention was drawn to her mouth. He knew she'd spoken, he'd fallen in love with the way she said his name, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what she'd said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She smirked and gave him a half-lidded look. "Are you coming?" she asked.

He blinked at her, unsure what she was asking.

"Are the trials necessary any longer?" she repeated, "Dinner is soon, Sal, are you coming?"

He swallowed and nodded, ready to follow her anywhere if she said his name in that tone again. He wandlessly waved his hands at the cauldrons, extinguishing the flames underneath. He'd clean up the mess later.


End file.
